


Proving The Theory

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Swallowing, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Infidelity, Jock Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Rimming, Size Queen Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Derek's curiosity got the best of him and decided to satiate it by doing something about it, and of course, it doesn't matter that his boyfriend is around actually helping while he is obsessing over what Stilinski is hiding behind those sinful lacrosse shorts.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011084
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Proving The Theory

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually kind of dubious consent- but the thing is at the end Stiles actually agrees with what his alpha is saying :)

It’s a simple round in the Beacon Hills that has the police of beacon hills on alert, nothing Derek and his pack couldn’t handle. Jordan Parrish had informed his boyfriend and the pack about the case and because the sheriff station wanted to supervise everything he got Stiles and the rest of the members with him to help deal with the situation while he got to stay with his police partners and help with the situation in the boring way leaving himself pouting when he tried to kiss the Alpha and this got to the left to avoid the kiss, reminding the policeman that he is on duty and this behavior is not appropriate at the job.

Getting separated, the pack began spreading around the whole area, everyone with a packmate at his side and hiding from the police, With Derek at his side Stiles was checking every corner available with his superior senses, Derek was barely able to hide his mischievous smile now with the object of his desires at his left admiring how the body of his packmate was now glowing, ever since the guy decided to take care himself physically and leave all his trashy habits and unhealthy food, the workout routine along with the supernatural experience that he has been dealing with were leaving some good outcomes. Especially the zone that was shining now is prominently bulging in the middle of his shorts. Getting himself on track Derek caught up with his packmate, grabbed him, and throw him on the rough and dirty ground of the preserve.

" Dude What the Fuck! " Barely Stiles was able to say when he felt his shorts torn off and now a big naked alpha was putting his big derriere on his face, shocked by the act Stiles didn't have time to act when those big mounds of meat sat on his face.

" Don't call me Dude! " Groaned Derek, moving his bubblebutt side to side on his packmate face, laughing when he felt Stiles slapping and squeezing the meaty cheeks trying to set himself free with no avail.

"Mmmmm" Was the only thing audible produced by Stiles, while Derek was delivering a show of using Stiles' face as a dataphone and his asset as the credit car, laughing at his own occurrence. Derek remembered the purpose of what he was doing, watching the man lower body and the zone that was covered by white compression boxers, putting his hands on the bulge, Derek got delighted when he felt Stiles' cock getting life, even soft the guy was hung as fuck and the member still covered by fabric was pretty thick to the point that the boxers were bulging and stretching obscenely.

" I just knew it " Growled Derek, licking his mouth while he massages the hidden, girthy, and long dick, forgetting his restrains Derek tore off the fabric, putting himself on eye level to feel the moment the big schlong slaps his face. Derek was watching with amazement and without losing his time, Derek took the cockhead to his mouth, making some noise when his lips stretched around pretty wide, licking, kissing, and thinking about how to succeed to take the whole 12 inches down his throat, leaving a moan of contentment when in that instant he took the whole thing feeling it touching the little thing that was swinging in the back of his throat.

" Fuck! " Heard Derek to the man that now was actually facefucking his face, choking and gagging while tears of joy drop down on his face. abandoning the cock in his mouth Derek started to grope him, putting his thick calloused fingers wrapped around the big, juicy thick cock. His ass clenches when he thought of that monster cock pushing inside of him, holding him open and splitting him in two, and filling him with so much cum.

Stiles is fucking huge, much bigger than anything Derek has ever seen before. Derek jacks Stiles’s dick as he tells every little dirty thing that he is going to do to Stiles, calling himself a good little bitch, who deserves everything that Stiles as his new beta has to offer and Derek as his alpha deserves to get fucked rough, raw and hard—right here, right now.

" Fuck me like a Wolf Emissary Stilinski " Delivered Derek to the night in a sultry and whispery tone, feeling himself being thrown over the air and catching himself at the moment the intensity of the thrown put him on fours and landed him on his hands and knees, exposing his peachy and massive butt to the man that is going to fuck him, grinning behind his shoulder when he saw Stilinski in his beta werewolf form. flashing his massive bum Derek put his hands over his meaty cheeks parting them and putting a show to Stiles of the hungry man-cunt that is being offered.

"Eat it " Demanded Derek when he felt those big hands and mouth getting within hole's reach. Kneeling and active participating Stiles put his face again in the surprisingly fat but still muscled ass-cheeks the perfect combination, Without hesitating, Stiles plunged his tongue and face into the hunk's hairy ass-crack, licking up and down and sucking as hard as he could on the Alpha puckered little butthole. 

"Oooooo yeeeeaaaahhh!..." Derek moaned, "Eat it!!"

Derek got his hands back on four again now that Stiles was devouring him and slapping his bubble-butt, causing a big echo sound to spread around the forest, moaning obscenely when he felt Stiles's face pushing further into his ass. For about ten minutes or more, Stiles just kept on licking and sucking, encouraged by his deep manly groans and sometimes slutty moans Derek was feeling his own cock leaking precum like a fountain, which was aching to explode.

" Derek is that you? " Listening to his boyfriend in the distance, Derek caught the sight of his boyfriend getting closer, growling over the interrupting, Derek looked behind to stiles and watching mesmerized at the fact that the man was pretty focused on his task, wishing unconsciously the desire to be invisible along with the man that was getting him ready to fuck him.

Lost in his thoughts, Derek caught Jordan in front of him, but apparently, the man was not able to see him, grinning at what happened, Derek arched his back the moment Stiles put the thick cockhead in front of his hole, getting behind his left hand shoving his fingers into his slutty wet hole and finger-fucking his ass, making more room for Stiles.

"Oh, yes, Stiles! Give it to me! " Exclaimed Derek, when Jordan finally left the scene, putting themselves visible again when Stiles's big dick entered him in a long and deep thrust, moaning like a whore when Stiles set a rough and fast pace since the beginning, Stiles powerful hips were snapping quickly, pounding into the alpha as warmth pools in his belly. Between the moaning and groaning of their in-and-out, he can hear his balls smack against Derek’s ass, all that cum in them soon to fill Derek up until he is dripping and pregnant with his babies. Derek’s body was delirious in bliss when one hour of long fucking now became Stiles more conscious about what he was doing, and now the young emissary was piledriving into Derek, watching grinningly when the Alpha's mouth was forming and O and the big and thick legs of his alpha were bent over to the same level of his head, 

" Fuck bitch! Only a slut like you could be this flexible " Growled Stiles, admiring the Alpha's flexibility and his cock destroying more and more the past little butthole and now was becoming in a crevice waiting to be filled with gallons of cum and more cum.

" “it feels so good,” Derek replied, listening to the sound of his fat ass echoing against every pounding by the hung man fucking him, Derek groaned when the fat cock left his now gaping hole, biting his lips every time Stiles reminded his place as a whore. “ those moments that I’ve seen you staring at my cock like a little bitch, you were thinking about my huge, fat dick sliding between that pretty and bubbly huge ass of yours?”

" Fuck yeah " Moaned Derek, watching the way Stiles cock is teasing him now leaving in-out his hungry pussy.

" Who you belong to bitch? "

" To you "

" Sorry What? "

" To you sir, I'm your bitch " Smiled Derek, now that his emissary is fucking him hard and fast again, feeling his hole stretching more and more, now that he is thinking in Stiles knotting him "

" Bitch, What is happening to my cock " Hissed Stiles, feeling his cock getting thicker every time and now barely able to get it out of Derek's gaping hole who is getting tighter every minute.

"You're gonna knot me " Moaned happily Derek, now that he is getting closer to his own orgasm.

" Fuck " Roared Stiles, impaling himself harder and deeper in the Alpha's greedy hole, Derek's ass clenches tightly around Stiles, and the sensation triggers his own orgasm, painting his face with his own cum; not a surprise given that Stiles was pounding with precision his prostate and every time was able to cum hands-free, but this time dropping on his beard, cheeks, and eyes. grinding into Derek and fucking him through his orgasm, pounding harder into him as he unloads inside his beautiful brother. His creamy cum feeling Derek’s anal walls, and there is so much slickness feeling traveling his puffy and destroyed hole.

***

Sometime later Stiles abandoned the Alpha's hole groaning in satisfaction when Derek whined at the loss of the knot that was plugging it, spread his legs wider from where he was laid on the dirty forest floor, his back aching thanks to the rough pounding he took. Derek slowly pushed his fingers in and out and sighed happily when he felt between his fingers the sloppy and creamy Stiles’ cum swimming inside of his ass. Derek started to dig in and took every drop inside his mouth, watching in lust the way the other man's arousal was clouding his senses again, he had to admit he had never been satisfied in the way that he is right now. Derek since the day he was reading one of his mother's books about the perks of having your own emissary and how naturally the connections are made. Derek had been excited the moment he caught Stilinski changing and knew he was right the moment he caught himself thinking every time in Stiles plowing his insides after all the book said that the sexual connection with your emissary will be overwhelming and Derek knew also the day Stilinski spanked him as a joke in front of Jordan, telling him how lucky would be to pound his meaty ass, not knowing that Jordan is as much as bottom bitch as him, and every time Derek had to fucked him to satiate him while Derek was craving the same treatment

swiping his fingers through a bit of Stiles’ cum Derek spread him that was escaping his loose hole, Derek shoved some more into his mouth and the other around his puffy rosebud, moaning whorishly as his eyes rolled up in the salty but pleasing taste of Stiles’ cum on his buds.

“I should have known someone as boring and bland as Jordan wouldn't be able to satisfy you,” Stiles spoke up from above, recognizing the signs before and figure out that Derek was putting himself as a top with Jordan but actually was craving a very throughout pounding that Jordan was not delivering, what a shame honestly, poor Derek mocked Stiles at the thought of how this perfect, huge and bubbly ass is not getting any maintenance.

" Fuck Parrish, this is just you and me " Derek admitted, growling in annoyance as he thinks in his good boy of a boyfriend, regaining his pleasure back as he fingerfucks his man-cunt, both moaning when a wave of Stiles’ cum came out of his loose hole. Derek grabbed his legs and pulled them up to his ears, and flexed his red and bruised hole squirting so much. Stiles was on fours in an instant, fingers scooping up his escaping cum, licking and recollecting every drops on the legs and around the meaty cheeks, biting and kissing and shoving it back into Derek's greedy crevice.

" So fucking good, give me those babies" squelching noises filled the environment as Stiles shared loads of cum with his slut. filthy and whorish sounds left his lips as they got out of his mouth every time Stiles tongue-fuck his mouth.

" Gimme more " Whined Derek when Stiles put him sideways and now is putting his leg over his left leg over his shoulder. positioning the long baseball dick right where it belongs in one thrust.

" At this rate, I'll get you pregnant man" Laughed Stiles.

" It won't be bad, it that means being full of you the whole time " Growled Derek, taking the dick like an expert cockslut, enjoying the fact that the magic bond of his emissary is so powerful that the magic stamina provided it's almost unlimited.

"That's what you want bitch? " Asked mockingly Stiles as he pistoning in-out of the alpha, slapping and playing with the meaty cheeks.

" Fuck Yeah! " Groaned Derek as he bared his throat. feeling every thrust growing more erratic and growing harder. 

"I'm so going to tear your apart every time your hole eats up my cock, you were made for this, to ride, to lick, suck and be full of cock" Growled Stiles in a thick and demanding tone flashing his newly green eyes, shining full of magic and power.

" Oh fuck yes, sir " a hypnotized Derek whined as he flashed his own shining red eyes and meeting every thrust that his hole is connecting with Stile's dick.   
Derek groans as he feels the come trickles down around the cock still buried knotting his ass again. feels the man above him shift blanketing him with his body, as his schlong fills Dean with more batter adding to the mess that was already his gaping hole and also contributing to the mess on his thighs.

Sated and worn out , Stiles collapse over Derek's body, meeting the Alpha's eyes

" You can ask me for this you know " Replied Stiles after a moment

" Where's the fun with that " Clenching his ass as a response.

" Fuck you're greedy "

" I know, it will keep up you a lot at the times that will come, " the smug bitch says 

Laughed Stiles at the response of the alpha, remembering a time that he said almost the same, but he is more than willing to fulfill every desire as long as he has a piece of the meat that he is now plugged in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for come here  
> Kudos, Comments, and Suggestions are appreciated


End file.
